compleatly Fcuked up in space!
by xglittergigglesx
Summary: Ok the most screwed up xmen story ever! Ok Rogue and Lance are twins, Magneto is captin of a space ship, Apocolips rules fairly and Kitty has a tail and fangs...just some of the messed up stuff in this way AU fic! It is a proper one though not just pointl


He wanted to get the perfect crew. He had it. Almost. Magneto. Or Captian Magneto. He had his son as his second in comand. Pietro. A mutant with super speed. Then there was his 2 combat experts Lance Alvers and Rouge Alvers. Twins. Lance with the power of earth and Rogue with poisonus skin both from sector 771. He also had a Demon named Kurt Wangner or NightCrawler. From the trisector -230. He needed one more. He had speed and Stealth in Pietro and Kurt. Strength and skill in both Lance and Rogue. But he needed someone for technoligy. Thats why he was heading to sector 9450 the place where he would find the next member. The only alien that would be on the team. His son was already having troubles with it.  
"A alien! Dad come on! Esspesially from sector 9450! We already have a demon"  
"I'm not a demon!" Kurt growled from the controls.  
The twins glanced up amused then went back to playing cards with each other.  
"Ve're hear captian!" Kurt looked up. "Finally i don't have to use zese stupid controls ven ve get zis newbie"  
"Pietro me and you will go get them. The rest of you stay hear and be ready incase we need to get away quick"  
They met guards as soon as they got off the ship. They had called ahead to make a appointment with the king of 9450 one of the most well known and wealthy kings in space. Xaivor. He had 2 daughters aswell. Jeanel who was well known amoung the world and very famous but another who no one outside the palace she lived in had ever seen.  
"King Xaivor." Magneto bowed as did Pietro.  
"Ahhh Mr. Lenkishire, Mr. Maximoffe how nice to see you." The man nodded. At his side was a girl with green skin and flaming red hair that was in long dreadlocks and a thick green tail. She was Jeanel. His eldest. She wore a red robe that had gold trim. "This is my eldest Jeanel. Now may i ask why you are hear"  
"I have found a select group of mutants and a demon as my crew in a fight against the rebel forces that plan to revolt against Lord Apocolips. We know that this sector is known for its expertise in all technoligy. I need someone that can work it easily and i was wondering if i could by any chance take one of your scientists." Magneto stated.  
"I am afraid none of my people wish to leave our sector. They do not fit in outside it very well.  
"Father." Came a bodiless girls voice. "I wish to go with them"  
"Kazaren you know that i can't let you go." Xaivor sighed. "But i don't belong hear. I wish to leave the grounds and flee. Please father. You say you want the best for me...this would be the best for me"  
"Very well if this is what you wish." He looked at Magneto. "My youngest daughter will join you. She is better than all of my scientists but you will take care of her or a price will be on your head. Kazaren come out"  
A petite girl rose threw the floor silently, slowly. She did look out of place there. She had human skin with a slight hot pink tint around her hairline but that was all. Her hair was long and brown and tummbled over her shoulders but some of the top layer was in hoops and were a bright pink. Her eyes were compleatly pink with no whites and had silver pupiles and they could also see a hot pink slender tail swishing behind her with a spade tip alot like the demon Kurts tail and white fangs also like Kurts. Her body was small but feminin and she wore a pink long sleeved leather cat suit but moved easily. Magneto could hear his sons intake of breath as she appered.  
"This is Kazaren"  
"Call me Kitty. It sounds more human and since i am human looking i need to sound it aswell." She grinned.  
"You're human!" Pietro blurted out shocked.  
She nodded but didn't say anything. "I'll got grab my things and we can go!" She went threw the floor grinning sweetly.

"Did vous get zem?" Kurt asked as soon as they got back on.  
"Yes this is...Kazaren or Kitty"  
Kitty grinned and stepped out into view. Rogue could tell what her brother was thinking and she just grinned. All her brother was thinking was 'hot hot hot' and she couldn't blame him. She was pretty. Then something clicked.  
"Kazaren? As in the youngest princess of sector 9450!" She asked.  
"Yeh! Never before seen outside the palace!" She grinned.

It had been 2 weeks since Kitty joined the crew and she had made a big impression on all the boys but not so much with Rogue.  
"Sir we have cordinates for the next rebel hideout." Kitty infromed from her seat at the very front of the ship. She tossed her hair back over her shoulder."Sector 693. They're mainly lower level mutants a few aliens from lower sectors in the hundreds and a few from the trisector...not much to deal with as long as we don't meet the queen...some woman called Callisto"  
"Can we get a file on her?" Pietro asked leaning over her shoulder taking a deep breath of the smell from her hair.  
"Lemme see!" He fingers moved across the keyboards all around her, like a professional ice skater on there element. "There we go...Callisto has enhanced reflexes, senses and coordination, making her a super-human fighter. Not much else is known on her expept she rules over a group called the morlocks"  
"I've heard off them!" Lance looked up from the card game that he was playing with Rogue. Thats what they did to pass the time on the ship. Play cards or train. "Anyone whos been threw sector 12 to 1000 has heard of them Lance!" She giggled. He blushed but she carried on. "Basicly anything that goes wrong in all sectors is the Morlocks fault. Fuel shortages, crashes, fires, famon...there pretty much socitys scapegoats." She shrugged and went back to typing aware of Lances gaze on her.  
"Stop watching her and talk to her." Rogue said without looking up at her twin.  
Lance moved to stand but saw Pietro right beside her whispering something in her ear. She looked shocked and then rolled her eyes before saying something then going back to the computer. Pietro sped away with a smirk and sat down on the seat next to Magneto. Lance went to sit back down but was pushed forward by Rogue.  
"Eh...hiya Kazaren..." He stuttered.  
She whipped her head around and smiled when she saw him. "Hey Lance!" "Whats up"  
"Wow what a pick up line Lance you get alot of girls with that?" She laughed. "I'm good though you mr Alvers?" She pushed out a rolling metal computer chair. "Take a seat"  
He sat down grinning."I'm good...what was Pietro saying?" He cursed himself for appering so jelouse and desperate.  
"He was chating me up...with a worse pick up line than you. I think just 'cause i was kept in my palace for 16 years he thinks i'll just jump into his arms." Her tail swished behind her pressing a button her hand couldn't reach. "Eh...yeh..." He laughed nervously. "So if you don't mind me asking...why aren't you like the rest of your people"  
"Well...when i was born something went wronge in my DNA and i came out looking well...humanish and that was not acceptibal amongst my people..they dont take to outsiders well...that's why i was never seen. My father treated me like a princess still and he didn't care that i looked diffrent." She turned to the computer and typed something in.  
"What are you doing"  
"Getting profiles on the morlocks...so you and Rogue are you..." She looked down. "Together"  
"Are you kidding!" Lance laughed. "No way she's my twin"  
"Oh..." She looked down blushing at her foolishness.  
"It's ok..we don't look similar so it's an easy mistake." Lance reasured putting a hand on her slim shoulder.  
Her tail whipped around and she had to grab it to stop it moving. A blush crept across her skin from her pink hairline.  
"Ach i hate it ven my tail does zat!" Kurt shook his head as he walked past on his way to the lower levels of the ship.  
"Why doesn't he just teleport to the lower levels?" Rogue asked from her seat at the table.  
"He likes to annoy us?" Kitty guessed.  
"Probably." Pietro nodded speeding over to Lance and Kitty. He leaned in close to Kitty almost hanging over her much to Lances anger. "You got anything on the morlocks"  
"Yeh mainly mutants that don't look normal or have no control over there powers and don't wanna show there face. We got a Calaban, Torpid, Spyke, Marrow and way more...interesting Spyke used to be part of my fathers guards..." Kitty bowed her head hiding a tear. "He was one of my best friends..." She spun around on her chair to face magneto. "Are we...gonna kill the all"  
"No Kazaren." Magneto shook his head. "The lord wishes to see them"  
"I.E we're not gonna kill him he's gonna kill him?" Kitty frowned. "This is the life you chose Kazaren. You knew what was in stall for you"  
Kitty looked down and her tail drooped, just above the floor.  
"But maybe...he could slip past our defences this once." Magneto smirked slightly as Kittys tail started moving fast smacking the back of Pietros leg.  
"Ouch"  
"Sorry!" Kitty grinned childishly then giggled. Suddenly there was a crash and the ship shook. Rogue fell out her chair and Magneto had to grab her by the waist to stop her coliding with the far wall as the ship tipped sideways.  
"Kazaren what is happening!" He damanded as he got Rogue in a seat. Everyone else got in there seats and Kittys fingers work furiously at the keyboard to her left. "We're being attacked by a unidentifid ship"  
"Who is it?" Pietro growled holding onto the arm of his chair as they were jolted forward.  
"I don't know!" Kitty said in a sweet voice threw gritted teeth."Cause it's UNIDENTIFI..."Her word was cut off by Kurt bamfing into the room.  
"It'z ze Rebels"  
"The defence grid is loosing power!" Kitty wailed. "75...70...50...i'm diverting heat sheild to defence...93 but it won't hold! I have an idea!" She turned to Magneto."Permission to try something highly unorthidox?" He nodded. "Everyone put yous seat belts on!" She tapped codes into the keyboard infront of her then the one to her right. "Diverting gravity simular power to booster engins 1 threw 5..." She reached above her head and flipped open a small compartment with a red pulling leaver and her hand gripped it tight. "Hope no one's air sick!" She pulled it hard and the ship shot off at an amazing speed then slowed down to a hault.  
"Well we got away from the rebels..." Kitty sighed.  
"Great piloting Keety"  
"If you let me finish though Kurt...our powers drained and we're gonna crash! Nice working with you guys!" She yelled.  
"Kazaren can you not do something?" Magneto asked urgently "I'll see"  
"Come on!" Pietro barked.  
"I'm working as fast as i can"  
"Work faster"  
"What am i a mirical worker!" She yelled. "Got it! If i recalaberate our cordinates to the ships GPS there might be a sector near by we can land on then i can get rid off the attack generators and put it into the power core that might give us enough jucie in it to make it to the nearest sector...if we're lucky..." She looked at Magneto for permission "Do it!" Magneto nodded.  
Minutes passed as they plunged slowly but surely and the only noise was Kittys fingers working. "Yes nearest sector is 771"  
"Home!" Lance and Rogue grinned.  
"Take us there Kazaren." 


End file.
